Adopting Abandoned Allie
by lil' comedy brat
Summary: Sly and the gang are embarking on their greatest heist of their career yet! But they're gonna need the help of Allie Baxter to defeat their new enemies Napolitano and Vivian who are working with the Contessa! Will the gang lose a member in the process!
1. Enter Allie!

DISCLAIMER – I don't own Sly Cooper but I own my character Allie!

**Sly & the Gang In: Adopting Abandoned Allie – Chapter One**

"You seriously think I'm a bad guy!" Allie jumped back and grabbed hold of a pipe above her, flipping herself over it, and perching on it calmly.

"Yeah, gimme one reason why I shouldn't?" Carmelita pointed her gun to Allie, her ears straight up in the air.

"What did I ever do?" Allie stood on the pipe and walked across it, then smashed a window to use for her escape.

"Oh please, you know that you Baxter's always had a connection with the Cooper's. You two families thieved together. Just because you're not like the rest of the Baxter's and Cooper's doesn't mean I can't take you out just in case you change your mind!" Carmelita kept her gun pointed towards Allie.

"Heh, well the game of fox chase raccoon shouldn't be new to you, Carmey. Care to take part in it? You're the fox, I'm the raccoon. Chase time!" Allie back-flipped out the window and ran across a clothes line in between two of the city buildings. She looked down finding herself almost one hundred feet above the streets and sidewalks below.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS BAXTER, I JUST KNOW IT!" Carmelita gave up the chase within the first few seconds, catching Sly Cooper and his two friends running along the rooftops nearby.

"Giving up already? So do we agree that I'm not a bad guy now? I never stole anything and I lead a straight life! You're the only cop ever after me! I have friends that are high ranked cops! They don't charge after me!" Allie stood firmly with her fists clenched in anger.

Carmelita didn't respond. Instead she just looked at Allie with an expression of anger yet an expression screaming she wanted to give up and apologize. She knew she was wrong and that Allie wasn't a criminal, but she sure treated her like one. Then, remembering Sly and his gang were nearby, she headed off on the rooftops near them yelling at them.

"No way, Cooper?" Allie whispered to herself seeing Sly dodge a few of Carmelita's shots. Bentley and Murray hopped down into the get away van and drove alongside all the buildings, waiting for the time for Sly to jump down.

Carmelita shot at the van and when Murray, who was driving, tried to dodge the shot, the van spun out and into an alleyway. She smirked and looked to Sly, "Try getting away now ringtail!" She pointed her gun straight at Sly, he had no where to go.

"Man!" Sly thought, "Does she… actually have me this time?" Sly backed up but looked down behind him to see no where else to step or land. He reached the building that was at the water's edge. The other buildings were to far to jump to, to high up to jump down to the base to, and the only other direction was deep water! "No way… I'm boxed in! She got me!" He thought again.

"Finally after all this time I have the chance to put you behind bars and there's nothing in my way!" Carmelita lunged forwards to get to the same rooftop as Sly was on. "End of the line."

Allie snapped a clothes line and grabbed the end of it, pushed herself off the side of the building, and swung down in front of Carmelita. "Hey Carmey!" She exclaimed passing by.

"Baxter! You little- you're working with Cooper? I knew you were a thief! An underdog! I knew it! I knew it!" Carmelita was enraged and clicked her gun, ready to fire at Allie. She fired and missed at Allie who was now on the return trip from the swing.

"You feeling good today!" she swung by into Carmelita's side, knocking them both down. She grabbed Carmelita's gun and pointed it at her. "Because I sure am…"

Sly had never seen Allie before and stood their shocked for a moment. He didn't bother to question the sudden jolt of help though, and looked down to the street below to see the getaway van and also the fact that his comrades had hooked up a trampoline in the shape of the Sly Cooper logo onto the top of the van.

Bentley's voice drained into Sly's binocucom, "Sly, we hooked up a trampoline similar to the one we used to hold the ruby on we stole from Rajan for that Cherry Bomb 500 except this one's big enough to cover the roof of the van. Jump onto it and then on your way down again, fall through the sunroof and we're outta here!"

Murray's voice soon came in afterwards, "And don't forget to put your hands straight above you and your feet together unless you wanna get your arms and legs chopped off by the narrow sunroof!"

Sly spoke into the binocucom, "Okay guys, see you at the bottom!" He looked back to Carmelita at the edge of the building, and Allie with the gun pointed at her. "Thanks Miss…?"

"Baxter, Allie Baxter," said Allie as she tossed the gun at Carmelita's feet once Sly jumped down towards the van, "And that's Miss Baxter to you."

"All you are to me is a thieving raccoon!" Carmelita picked up her gun and stood up, pointing it back at Allie.

"Okay, time to criticize what you said and what you're doing. First off, I'm not a thieving raccoon… I'm just a raccoon! Second, I'm an ex best friend to you and you know it! Third, you're holding the gun the wrong way! And finally, why are you trying to shoot me!" Allie stomped her foot on the ground and straightened out her deep purple beret.

Carmelita sighed frustrated and put the gun back in its holder on her belt. "But why did you help Cooper escape? At least tell me that."

"Long story short, it's in my blood," Allie replied and hopped back across a few rooftops, Carmelita following close behind and talking to her as the two moved back towards the apartment building the chase started at.

"What do you mean 'in your blood'?" Carmelita spoke in between breaths and she hopped from rooftop to rooftop getting more tired each time.

"Come to my place, I'll explain there!" Allie shouted from ten or so yards ahead of Carmelita. She reached the apartment building and perched herself on its edge. Carmelita stood next to her a few moments later.

"It would help if I knew where you lived…" Carmelita pulled Allie to her feet and the two hopped side by side from building to building until they reached a tall, brown one with rich looking apartment rooms inside. "So which one's yours?"

Allie pointed to the really fancy one on the top floor and smiled, climbing through the window of it. Carmelita soon followed inside. "This one is mine." Allie sat down on an expensive looking couch and leaned back.

"Where'd she get all this nice stuff from? She must be stealing from banks or something to afford all of these fine furnishings!" Carmelita thought but said, "Nice place…" An eerie silence set over the room until Carmelita yelled again, "How'd you even get the money for all of this stuff!"

"Um, are you forgetting my dad owns Henderson Vox Inc? He supplied me with some money to get this nice place. Plus, I have a job you know! Just because I'm sixteen doesn't mean I don't work." Allie was offended about how Carmelita seemed to interrogate her instead of just talk to her. In childhood, the two were best friends. Allie missed the friendly talks she used to have with Carmelita.

"Now, about what you said before. What could be in your blood to make you save Cooper and his little pals?" Carmelita flexed her fingers and sat down on the same couch as Allie.

"Well," Allie began, "It dates all the way back to when Evan Cooper met Tyrone Baxter…"


	2. Past Tales And Framing The Innocent

DISCLAIMER – I still don't own Sly Cooper and never ever will… though I wish I did! Maaah!

**Sly & the Gang In: Adopting Abandoned Allie – Chapter Two**

Carmelita put her jacket around her shoulders and left the fancy apartment complex, heading back to her office to finish some paperwork. She thought about what Allie told her just a matter of hours ago. She couldn't believe it. She had just thought the Baxter's and Cooper's were alike just through a slight connection. There was that one heist Carmelita remembered seeing on the news when she was younger, seeing Mariah Baxter and Harold Cooper had pulled off a huge robbery in Cape Cod.

"I thought that the connection was… more than that. It started out strong but… I can't even think nor say it. What a shocker!" Carmelita murmured to herself walking down the street still heading to her office, unaware of what was going to unfold.

**_CARMELITA'S FLASHBACK (start) ---_**

"Well," Allie began, "It dates all the way back to when Evan Cooper met Tyrone Baxter… the two were one of the most- no, _the _most skilled thieving duo out there. Now I'm talking about times so far back that we're in the B.C's!"

Carmelita was listening with full attention, completely zoned in on Allie's tale of the past connection she had waited so long to hear, and had an idea of.

"Since then for about the next two or three thousand years there was always a Baxter working with a Cooper. But then, a feud broke out. Jerald Cooper claimed that the loot of all the Baxter-Cooper heists should go to the Coopers and Marline Baxter claimed just the opposite. Until the generation of my parents as well as Sly's, the Baxter's never dare speak of the Cooper's and vice versa. Sly's father went on one mission alongside my mother but it wasn't meant to last. The separation and shunning of the two families continued." Allie walked over to the kitchen and poured two glasses of soda. She walked back over to Carmelita and handed her one of the glasses as the two paused for a drink.

"So if the Cooper's and Baxter's were in a shunning mode why did you help Sly? It doesn't add up at all!" Carmelita was on edge, adrenalin rush and all. She wanted to hear even more. "Explain…"

"My mother Mariah Baxter wanted to shun out the Cooper family and did as far as they knew, but though they didn't know it she helped them with many heists. Some things would happen during the Coopers' heists that were unexplainable though they helped them very much. Thank my mother for that… it really sucks I never got to know my father though," finished Allie as she sipped the last of her soda and put the cup in the sink.

"Oh, what a shame… but why aren't you a thieving raccoon like the rest of your family was? Ahem, no offense if that sounded harsh…" Carmelita put her own cup in the sink and the two walked out of the apartment room and down the stairs to exit the building.

Allie put her hand on the collar of her white vest over her dark purple sleeveless t-shirt and seemed, to Carmelita's point of view, like she was gnawing it or something like that and whispering at the same time.

"Um… uh… Allie?" Carmelita tapped her on the shoulder and Allie looked back at her with her eyes widened in fear as if she were almost caught in a dastardly act of slyness.

"I'm sorry Carmelita. I thought I saw a bug on my collar. Heh, just trying to blow it off so it wouldn't bother me anymore! Well I guess I should tell you the end of the tale, huh?" Allie sat on the stoop of the complex and Carmelita joined her without thought to it.

"Yes, I wasn't aware there was more but please go on. I'm very interested!" Carmelita smiled and folded her hands on her lap.

"My mother wanted me to live a life away from the thieves of the world. She didn't think the way of the Baxter's and Cooper's was best for me and abandoned me on Harold Cooper's doorstep one night. I remember it so… vividly." Allie sighed and went into a flashback herself.

_**ALLIE'S FLAHSBACK (start) ---**_

"Allie, forgive me for this please! You'll understand when you're older, I promise." Mariah set Allie down on a doorstep, patted her head a few times, and then climbed up a streetlamp pole to a rooftop while it was pouring rain outside, and bounced from building to building out of site. "Cooper should know what to do better than me," she thought to herself.

"Mother, come back!" Allie, only 6 years old at the time, extended her little arms forward and tried to grab her mother's shrinking silhouette in the distance until it seemed to vanish. "No… she's gone."

"Daddy," said a little boy raccoon from a room inside the building of the doorstep Allie sat on, "I think I heard someone outside."

"I wonder…" Harold Cooper arose form his chair and walked over to the door with caution, gripping his family cane in hand just incase there was an unexpected visitor outside that door. He opened it up and looked around and then down to see Allie sitting on the doorstep and her tears blended in with the rain on her face. "My word… Allie Baxter!"

"A Baxter?" The little boy raccoon shot out from the other room and walked over behind his father and looked to Allie with his eyes wide.

Allie sniffled and clutched Harold's leg in sorrow, "My mommy left me here… all she told me was that I'd understand when I'm older!" Allie cried.

"Come now Allie, I understand what your mother is getting at. She sees it just as well as the man she married… that rebel Baxter. The one who was against the thieving line and influenced Mariah against it too. Don't worry Allie, I'll obey your mother's wishes." He picked Allie up and hopped off somewhere into the distance.

"Wonder where he's off to…" 'Sly, the little boy raccoon, walked back inside shutting the door behind him and sitting down on the couch, curling up, and falling back asleep.

Harold arrived back at the house only ten minutes later and carried Sly up to his bedroom for a proper night's sleep. Than he went back downstairs and talked to himself.

"Mariah," he began, "Sometimes I wonder why I listen to you even if I disagree with your viewpoints. You really have a traditional Baxter spin on you… just with a little denial that husband of yours gave you before he died."

_**ALLIE'S FLAHSBACK (end) ---**_

"Wow… deep." Carmelita pulled her jacket off the rack next to the doorway and prepared to pull it around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I know," Allie gazed at her golden watch, "AYE! I really gotta go now, bye!" Allie ran back inside and closed the door behind her.

"Bye!" Carmelita headed down the street on her way back to her office for work that needed to be finished.

_**CARMELITA'S FLASHBACK (end) ---**_

Carmelita put the key in the door to her office and walked in, hooked her jacket on the coat rack, and flicked on the light to find herself surrounded by cops from everywhere in Europe.

"What on Earth!" she gasped in shock and the cops lunged at her and put her in handcuffs, treating her like a criminal more wanted than Sly and his gang.

"We know you did it Inspector so don't you deny it!" A cop shoved the tip of his gun into her back and forced her to walk all the way out into a police car. Inside the car a familiar face was sitting there in cuffs as well. It was Constable Neyla.

"You're in for it too?" remarked Neyla as she looked out the window, not making eye contact with Carmelita.

"What do you mean by 'in for it'?" Carmelita's eyes widened with confusion and a wave of panic washed over her, beating her again and again.

"Don't play stupid Inspector Fox. We're both getting arrested for the big jewel heist at the Temple of Ighidara. I wasn't even there!" Neyla buried her face in her hands, cuffed together.

"Ighi – what? I've never even hear of that place! We've been framed!" Carmelita looked angrier than ever before.

"The question is… by whom?" Neyla looked out the police car's window at the nighttime sky and all the starts. "Someone wants us out of the way for some reason…"

"And I think I know who!" Carmelita growled under her breath and glared the random people that she saw outside the car window. "COOOOOPEEEEEEEEER!"


	3. Capture and Begin!

Attention: Sorry I haven't been posting but I have a reason! I was out of state and spent time in this house my family owns which has no computers or plumbing… it was a huge family trip where I saw all my cousins and stuff. Long story!

DISCLAIMER – Duh, I don't own Sly Cooper or anything else Sucker Punch has created. Oh well… maybe someday I will! Who knows!

**Sly & the Gang In: Adopting Abandoned Allie – Chapter Three**

Allie stood perched on the top of a street lamp watching the mass amount of police cars and cops swarm around the Interpol office. She tired her best to make herself hidden by blending herself in with the nighttime's shadows. She heard Carmelita belt out Sly's last name and tried to hold herself back from performing a menacing laugh. She took off her dark purple beret and spun the hat around in her hand.

Carmelita tightened her fists and let out an angered growl. Neyla peered out her window and saw a shadowy figure perched on a street lamp. She quickly turned to Carmelita.

"Cooper! On the street lamp! There he is!" She motioned with her head to show Carmelita which street lamp out of the dozens out the window.

"What! Coop- wait a second! Cooper doesn't have a French-Braided pony tail!" Carmelita knew instantly it was Allie. "Is she planning on saving us?" she thought.

"Whoa, Cooper changed his identity did he?" Neyla said with a giggle. She knew it was Allie all along. Allie had stopped Neyla once over in Sydney, Australia when she attempted to take the Clockwerk Jaw. Allie took the Jaw before Neyla could even come near it. Allie then snuck into the Cooper Gang's hideout (which was in Canada at the time) and put the Jaw in with the rest of the Cockwerk parts they had.

"Very funny Neyla… I wonder what Allie's doing here?" Carmelita was studying Allie though the night sky to see Allie stand up on top of the pole and seemed to stare directly back at the two as they sat in the patrol car.

"I'm sorry Carmelita and Neyla but this has to be done. I can't ignore my pure Baxter Family Instinct… the impulse… the natural feeling that drives me to be," she spun off the street lamp and landed on the ground (or more preferably, right outside the window of the patrol car Neyla and Carmelita were in, on Neyla's side that didn't face the swarm of police) "one clever, devious, thievious raccoonus!"

"Allie! Thank goodness you're here. You can clear our names up can't you? We didn't steal any jewels from that Ighidara thing! You have to believe us!" Carmelita squirmed her way over next to Neyla so the two could look out the window to Allie at the same time.

"Remember when I told you my dad was that rich company guy? Well you know what? My real dad is dead. If you paid as much attention to my life story as I thought you did, you might have noticed I mentioned my father was dead. Tsk, tsk, tsk." Allie shook her head and waved her finger back and fourth in dispel.

"What? You backstabbing traitor! I knew you'd turn on us! I knew neither Baxter nor Cooper could change! Never! You could have had a clean life Allie! Why! Why Allie! WHY!" Carmelita had broken out of her handcuffs by then.

"It's just not me Carmey… sorry to break it to you but my blood and heart guide me to be the clever, devious, thievious raccoonus I know I can be. No one shall tell me otherwise… now, to make things easier by getting you two out of the way…" Allie walked over to some of the cops and pointed to the patrol car, "Inspector Fox has broken out of her handcuffs. She has gone mad. Restrain her!"

Cops swarmed over to Carmelita and tied her up uncomfortably. Neyla sat their with wide eyes and didn't say a word more. Allie shook hands with one of the cops (the head cop to be exact) and disappeared into the night.

"She's a criminal! How can you take orders from her and let her go!" Carmelita's brain was spinning out of control. She couldn't make sense of anything and felt as if she was going to pass out but she kept herself sitting up… somehow.

"Are you kiddin' Inspector? Allie Baxter ain't no criminal ya know. She's not like those Cooper's we've always been goin' after and also them other Baxter's. Allie one of them clean ones don't ya know? She wouldn't harm no flies or steal no things! She's legal and the law got no problem with that raccoon. Plus I happen to fancy her taste in purple and black. A good combination of colors on her don't ya think?" The cop spoke with some accent of some type but Carmelita didn't care to distinguish which.

"That's not true! That's not true!" That's call Carmelita could say. She couldn't find anything else to spill out of her mouth. She had been played… played like a deck of cards! Played like a cheep guitar! Played like a slut plays a rich man! (pardon me there ).

Meanwhile, Sly Cooper and his friends Bentley and Murray were heading for their hideout when they pulled over in a darkened alleyway for Bentley to run some tests on the jewels they stole from the "Ighidara Thing" (in the immortal words of our Miss Carmelita Fox snicker snicker).

"Why are you putting chemicals in the jewels, Bentley?" Sly was standing behind Bentley as he worked at his desk. Sly had his arms folded and Bentley was working hard, dropping a fizzing green concoction onto the huge ruby.

"Not _in_ Sly, but _on _the jewels. If my accusations are correct, the Ighidara Ruby should glow green and then display a digital map which is going to lead us straight to the grand treasure!" Bentley smiled and admired his knowledge of the ruby.

"Wow! What treasure are you talking about though?" Murray hadn't heard Sly or Bentley mention anything about any treasure anywhere or anytime. He was stumped but then again, what else is new? (sorry to all the Murray fans if that sounded insulting!)

"Yeah Bentley, you never mentioned anything about a treasure to Murray or me… well, not anything I remember at least and you know my memory isn't half bad. Wait… are you referring to the Egyptian Treasure of Cairo? You've had WebPages on it pulled up on your computer screens for a while now." Sly tried his best to draw conclusions from the resources around him. He isn't that dumb you know!

"Precisely Sly, we're going to have to steal a few things from our good friend Contessa before we plan on heading anywhere near that Cairo Sweetness!" Bentley typed away at his computer pulling up WebPages by the dozen.

"What's the Contessa have to do with this? What could she possibly have that we need?" Sly leaned forwards onto the computer desk and stared at some of the screens acting as if he understood all the computer lingo and gibberish in front of him.

"Since her recent release from Federal Prison, the Contessa has compiled a huge amount of alliances and one of them is with Napolitano. Napolitano or Napoli for short is one of the most despicable treasure hunters slash guarders around. He and his right hand man- or should I say, woman, Vivian Chatsworth will be guarding that treasure with their henchmen… we're gonna get it for ourselves! Hah, they won't know what hit 'em! First step – Contessa, Step Two – Napoli and Vivian!" Bentley was really into his little speech. (no offense to any Bentley fans either! personally, I think Bentley rules! o.o And so does my mom….)

"Awesome planning Bentley, we're gonna nab that treasure and if it concerns foiling Contessa again, I'd be honored to join-" THUMP! "What was that?" Sly looked around in curiosity.

"Something's on the roof of the van! What if it's a cop!" Bentley ignored the map that the ruby had been displaying for the past ten minutes and rushed over to his seat to buckle himself in. Murray hopped over to the stearing wheel and started to drive before Sly even had a chance to sit down. Sly tumbled back and banged against the back of the van before he made it to his seat and buckled in.

Who…

Just who…

Who was on that roof?


	4. No Choice But To Say Yes

Attention: Sorry for the late post on this. I would have posted earlier today but I was at a friend's house all day long and I just got back so I'm making this chapter up in a short amount of time. Pardon it and myself if it sounds choppy or ale in any way!

DISCLAIMER – I _don't _own Sly Cooper or anything else Sucker Punch does…. (rolls eyes Like the readers don't know this…) Anyway, anything that I made up is mine though…. so basically Allie Baxter (and **Evan Cooper** is **_MINE!_** No one can steal him because he's a slightly major character…. cough _Gothix _cough)

**Sly & the Gang In: Adopting Abandoned Allie – Chapter Four**

Vivian stretched herself out across the tall and narrow, pure golden throne seat with huge gems that bordered its edges. Her long legs hung off one end and her arms folded behind her head at the other. She looked like a "V".

"DAAAAAAADDY!" she whined with her eyes shut hard. For a sixteen year old, she sure was immature. She opened her eyes to reveal their green aqua irises and stone black pupils that shined in the light that hit her.

"What is it honey?" called a nervous voice from the other room. It sounded very male and as if it belonged to a man around the ages of thirty and thirty-five. "Daddy's kind of busy right now!" He referred to himself in the third person.

"Well Derek broke up with me! Make him pay for it, daddy! Make him PAY!" She got to her feet and clutched her hands into fists. It wasn't clear to her that long distance relationships never worked. She had moved to Cairo for the sake of her father. Now she was suffering the consequences she kind of deserved for being the brat she is.

"I will bumpkins! I promise dear oh sweetness of the Egyptian sky!" The father like voice seemed to be farther away than before. The voice belonged to Napolitano, no doubt about that. After all, Napolitano Chatsworth was the father of Vivian Chatsworth.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! I WANT TO BE REFERED TO AS PRINCESS!" Vivian's gray cat ears shot straight up and her eyes widened. "Daddy, I'm getting the feeling again that something's going to happen to us!" She ran down out of the huge room that echoed her every step to a room where Napolitano (aka: Napoli) was working at something on one of his many desks.

"It's probably nothing, princess!" reassured Napolitano. Napoli was a brown tiger who had black stripes and long whiskers that curled at the ends. His eyes were a deep red, almost a brown when you looked fast. He wore Egyptian tan clothing with much gold and jeweled dressings and wear. He seemed to be a great king though he was no pharaoh.

"Well last time you said that," Vivian began to cry, "we ended up having to move to this stupid palace in the middle of Cairo away from all my friends and even that jerk off Derek! What a pour excuse for an alley cat!" Vivian ran out of the room crying like a broken hearted teenager often does in a movie.

"She's such an overdramatic. Plus with all my guards and such, I don't see anyone endangering us anymore." Napoli sat down in a seat and looked to the stone wall that was a mixture of orange and yellow. "No one can take the treasure from ME!" He roared so loudly it echoed throughout all the halls of the palace making some guards shake in their shoes.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Someone's on the roof! Someone's on the roof!" Bentley kept screaming and shouting over and over, again and again. He waved his arms around and pointed to the roof of the van. It was chaos and Murray was driving so fast he almost collided with many parked and moving cars along the way.

"Shake 'em off Murray!" Sly himself even seemed on edge. After almost being caught and making off with the Ighidara Jewels by the skin on ones teeth (which means basically, he was so close to being caught it wasn't funny this time) he was a bit fidgety.

"I'm trying Sly! I really am! But whoever's on that roof knows how to ride the top of a van pretty good because they don't seem to be coming off any time soon!" Murray was driving so hard he was almost standing and leaning forwards.

The person on the roof pried open the sun roof (it was closed at the time) and hopped down inside. The figure was at the other end of the van in the corner and shrouded in shadows. All that could be seen was a pair of eyes starring at Sly, Bentley, and Murray.

"It's in the car! It's in the car! Oh my god, it's in the car! Get it out! GET IT OUUUUUUT!" Bentley was going berserk as the look the shadowed figure gave all three of them sent a chill down his spine particularly.

"Excuse me but 'it'? Try saying 'she' to be a bit nicer," the figure walked into the light to reveal herself as Allie Baxter. "I'm no 'it' okay?" She folded her arms and looked hard at Bentley making him recede into his shell rapidly and the shell shook.

Bentley's voice echoed from inside the shell, "I'm in a safe place, a safe place, oh yes I'm in my safe place…" His teeth were chattering so loudly it echoed out from the shell as well which rocked on the seat due to Murray's driving which was about a measly 10 MPH slower than before.

"Allie?" Sly laughed, "I was excepting a bit of a threat! Guess I have nothing to worry about!" Sly laughed again, this time holding his stomach. He fell to the floor of the van (he must of unbuckled himself sometime prior to this) and was kicking on the van floor laughing hard.

"Oh come on! I never said I was on your side _or_ going to defend you or anything!" Allie glared down to Sly but he wouldn't stop laughing or saying things like "yeah yeah, sure sure!" or "uh huh, yeah, okay!" but finally with a sigh of frustration, she held out her hand to help him up.

Sly took her hand willingly and raised himself so he stood once more, but then Murray hit a speed bump while going very fast (remember, he only slowed down about 10 MPH) and the shake of the van caused Bentley (still in his shell… literally) to bounce off the seat and slide to the back of the van, and also caused Allie and Sly to fall off their feet (it was unexpected… if they knew it was coming, Sly and Allie would of used their craftiness to dodge any fall ) and bang the van floor with a thud. Ouch!

"MURRAY!" shouted Bentley (STILL in his shell), Sly, and Allie at the same time. Murray slowed down about another 20 to 30 MPH and looked down embarrassed but ended up laughing really hard. He was soon joined in on his laugher by Sly and then Allie. Bentley was probably laughing but his shell muffled it.

Bentley finally emerged from his shell and ran back over to his seat and buckled in with a relived sigh. He turned around in his seat and peered over the top of it to look to Sly and Allie who were getting up and dusting themselves off. "Allie, what on earth do you want? Are you going to arrest us! KILL US!"

"Relax little turtle dude," Allie giggled at calling him that. "I'm not gonna go off and arrest you. I'm not like that. Quite personally, I despise the police. Plus, I've got some business to take care of with you guys."

"What? We didn't do anything to you did we?" Sly looked a bit shocked and a bit giggly at the same time. "I mean, what business could you possibly have with us? I thought you were a good guy."

"Yeah, Allie. You have a clean slate with the police and constables. Why would you have business to do with a trio of thieves like us? How could we possibly be of assistance to you?" Bentley raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Well Bentley," Allie smirked, "I understand you guys are going to deal with Napolitano and Vivian. You're bringing me along with you… whether you like it or not!"

"Doesn't seem like we have much of a choice with Miss Uptight here," Sly rolled his eyes. "But you wanna team up with us? Why?"

"Let's just say I… have my reasons. Personal things…" Allie looked to the floor and sniffled but then looked up fast with a stern look. "Now, you're taking me straight to Cairo," she reached in her pocket and quickly pulled a gun on Sly, "or your little raccoon leader gets it!"


	5. The Reason Why

Attention: I'm gonna be pretty busy just so you guys know. I'll try to post a chapter the day after tomorrow (haha, movie pun) unless something unfortunate happens like I die or something… O.o Now, let's not jinx myself! Well, maybe I'll try to post tomorrow too but… I'm gonna need luck for that.

DISCLAIMER – I don't own Sly Cooper, The Day After Tomorrow (hahahaha), or anything Sucker Punch or Hollywood has made (but boy do I wish I did) so I guess that's as disclaiming as things can get, eh?

**Sly & the Gang In: Adopting Abandoned Allie – Chapter Five**

"ALLIE! DON'T!" Bentley shouted and knocked the gun out of her hand. He looked to Sly and nodded as if it was part of a quickly thought up plan that both of them knew through instinct. Sly nodded in return and slightly knocked Allie at one of her pressure points, causing her to collapse onto the ground.

"I feel pretty bad about doing that Bentley…" Sly went to his seat and buckled himself in as he leaned to the side resting his head on his hand. Bentley could only shake his head or sigh. He didn't want to do it either but they needed to for all their sakes.

"Pretty high tense stuff, eh guys?" Murray had slowed down to a reasonable getaway speed (which is still around the 100's in MPH so… heh heh heh) and they all rode off to the Contessa's newest empire and prison "sanctuary" (tch, so she thinks) in Mesa City (sound familiar? that's where Mugshot in the original Sly Cooper sets up his little HQ… that crazy dog drove all those people out of the city! meh, oh well. Contessa just did the same…. hahaha).

_**Later…**_

Allie opened her eyes weakly and looked around to find herself tied up on a tree outside of the van. "What the- LET ME GO THIS INSTANT! EEEEEEYAH!" She kicked and screamed trying to break free.

"Shuuuuush! Do you want the cops to hear us!" Murray waved his hands in a downward formation to signal for Allie to lower her voice about ten thousand decimals (which is a lot for all you stupid people to know, heh heh).

"What? The cops? YES! THEY SHALL COME! OOOOOOOOOH COPS! ALLIE BAXTER, MISS INNOCENT GIRL OVER HERE! THE SLY COOPER GANG HAS TIED ME TO A TREE AND THEY'RE GONNA-" Allie was cut off by Sly placing his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up unless you want us ALL do die!" Sly glared Allie angered and went over to the van, hopped up onto the roof, and folded his arms while turning away from Allie. The Cooper hate for Baxters was getting to him. He didn't mean it, but it was instinct.

"Sheesh, back off thief boy!" Allie tried to nibble through the ropes that secured her to the tree but wasn't getting anywhere anytime soon. She finally gave up, sighed, and just stayed there not making a sound. She looked calm yet sorrowful like she felt bad for something. She looked like she would cry but never did.

"What's your deal anyway? You're not making any sense. Admit it, you're not after any Napolitano and that's for sure. Revenge seems like one of your weakest qualities. What do you want with the infamous Cooper Gang?" Sly still had his back to Allie. He thought, out of instinct, she didn't deserve eye contact.

"I want revenge on Napolitano and Vivian for KILLING MY MOTHER!" Allie soon went from angry to wide-eyed and tried not to cry. "I'm sorry I'm so desperate and all but I knew you guys were heading to where Napolitano and Vivian would be so I just HAD to come along too… I'm sorry." Allie tried to hold back a few tears but they pushed their way out and she eventually cried.

Sly got off the van and walked over to her. He didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything. He untied Allie and brushed off some fragments of rope on her right shoulder. Then he shrugged and went into the van, buckling himself in.

There was an eerie silence until Murray coughed purposely and then said, "Well, the tired are fixed so we can go now." He got in the van and Bentley followed him not saying a word. Sly looked to Allie and signaled for her to come in the van too.

"I'm invited along?" Allie smiled and stood up straight. Sly nodded and Allie jumped up with happiness. She ran straight into the van the first time on her way in. "Ouch…" She got up and could swear birds were flying around her head. Sly, Bentley, and Murray just laughed and opened the van door for her. She got in, this time without hitting her head, and sat down to buckle herself in. "Thanks guys, I owe you."

"Just remember one thing Allie," Sly began, "that when you travel with us, you're considered a thief… welcome to the Cooper Gang." He extended his hand for Allie to shake it but he looked at her questionably.

"But…" Allie tried to hold back her thieving want. It tugged at her and made her sweat. She tried to fight it, but she gave it. She shook Sly's hand with pride. "I'm honored to be a member." She pulled back quickly and wiped her forehead.

"Something wrong, Allie?" asked Bentley as he turned away from his laptop to face Allie. His hands still clicked away at the keys but he wasn't looking anywhere near the keyboard. For a moment or two, the only noise that filled the van was the clicking of the keys.

"Heh, it's all overwhelming you know? I go from any cop's best friend to their worst nightmare all in a matter of seconds. I guess you can say Yolanda Baxter has a good thieving influence on me…" Allie looked to the ceiling for a moment, thinking about the time Yolanda had taken her on a heist in Montreal. Though Allie was only four when Yolanda took her out on the mission, she remembered it vividly. Allie had almost been caught along with Yolanda but the two made an amazing escape.

"Yolanda Baxter? That name sounds familiar," Sly turned around to face Allie as Bentley had done earlier. "My dad mentioned something about a Yolanda and Mariah Baxter years ago. I'm gonna guess they're relatives of yours."

"And bingo was his name-o," Allie smiled and nodded. "Yolanda was my grandmother and Mariah was my mother. Even though the Baxter line was in the males through blood and not marriage, the females always seemed to have the upper hand. Like the way the males in the Cooper Clan had the fancier twist-and-pull routine."

"So what's the story with you Baxter? You have to have a bit of a family origin," Sly asked a question that led to a long talk. Allie had told Sly, Bentley, and Murray everything that she told Carmelita before. She explained the Cooper-Baxter duos, great heists that took place, and the reason why she was after Napolitano.

"Napolitano was the one who killed my mom. I tried to rebel back but I was just a thirteen year old and since my mother tried to hold be back from thieving and such, I had poor skills. I was able to chase Napoli out to the point where he hid in Cairo and worked with that treasure every thief and any thief would want. It was all my fault my mother died… if it wasn't for me falling off the branch and giving away our position, we wouldn't of been spotted, and my mother wouldn't of got killed by the forces Napoli had. I have to get revenge… it's all I was raised to do. My only purpose in life is to get revenge. Nothing more, nothing less." Allie sighed and took a few breaths in after telling that whole story. Her family history was a real tricky one.

"Wow, so you're saying you want revenge because of how Napoli tainted your family. He made your dad despise thieves which caused your mother to raise you against thieves. When Mariah dropped you off at my father's doorstep, he took you over to Mariah after she got to Napolitano and Vivian. That's pretty complicated and harsh," Sly was shocked to see himself recite what Allie had just said but in his own words.

"Yeah… then my mom got killed and your father took me back to Paris. He gave me a few words of wisdom and advice. Then he left and I started my life as a crime free girl. I never thought I'd grow up to be a thief. What can I say, it's in my blood. Not my non-thief dad and my sometimes-thief-sometimes-not mom's blood, but my true Baxter blood. The Baxter that dared to work alongside a Cooper and elude the cops once more… that Baxter had the blood I have." Allie smiled again and pulled out a handful of throwing starts her mother used to use.

"Sadly the first stop isn't Napolitano, Allie." Bentley still clicked at the computer. "We're heading to the Contessa's new empire in Mesa City where Mugshot used to have his domain. Who knew she'd be the one to use a casino hut. It just doesn't seem her style. She's probably in it for the mass amounts of money she's getting for it. None the less, she's got some vital stuff we'll need to penetrate Napolitano's forces. Napoli has all these defense grids and security measures. What the problem is, is the fact that none of the computers and systems in Napoli's domain have any connection to the security so there's no way we can get in. Since he's teamed up with the Contessa for security purposes, he lent the main systems to her. In other words, we have to hack out Contessa before we go for Napolitano."

"Sounds like a plan," Sly did one of those famous smile-smirks and looked to Bentley's computer. Allie looked over too and Murray pulled into another safe area and looked as well. Bentley had a map of the Contessa's Mesa City domain. The entire thing looked pretty tricky to get through put with a team of four like Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Allie nothing could hold them back… but was Allie on a truthful scale? Or did she have friends in "money-full" places?


	6. The Dangerous Outskirt City

Attention: Yes! This chapter is now up! With the hectic day I had, who guessed I would of found time to post this one! When you have a tight family like mine (we see each other almost everyday) then you barley find time to do anything! Well, at least I have my fiction!

DISCLAIMER – Oye… I don't own Sly Cooper or anything else Sucker Punch has created… man, you should know this by know guys! For goodness sake, DUH or what! Okay… easy… let's not go blond. ( I am a proud brunette! NO OFFENCE TO BLONDS! I have many blond friends anyway... ;; Hehehe?)

**Sly & the Gang In: Adopting Abandoned Allie – Chapter Six**

The getaway van pulled up into a small, wore-down parking lot that was well hidden by buildings and signs. The doors of the van slid open and four thieves emerged. **Sly** – The main man of the whole kit-and-caboodle. **Bentley** – The brains of the outfit and demotions expert at that! **Murray** – Also Known As "The Murray" and the major brawn of the gang. **Allie** – The new recruit who's highly athletic and likes gymnastics and cheerleading but can sometimes be as smart as Bentley even!

"Wow!" Allie's eyes glittered at the sight of Mesa City. It was around 11:25 PM and the dark, starlit sky looked wonderful with all the flashing neon signs. Suspiciously looking rich people wandered from building to building with casino chips bulging from their pockets. "This city is beautiful! It's lined with casinos, night clubs, bars, shopping centers, party halls, apartments-"

Bentley cut Allie off by adding to her list, "And crooks, bad-guys, villains, druggies, psychos, felons, cereal killers, alcoholics, NEED I SAY MORE!" Bentley was looking a bit worried and jumpy… what else was new? He looked like he could scream so loud he'd shatter the windows of the getaway van.

"Come on Bentley, you have to admit Allie's point of view on the city isn't going to send her into a panic attack. Though… she is taking this lighter than she should…" Sly felt as if he would suddenly go anime and perform an anime sweat drop seeing Allie acting…. like the inner Allie. She was jumping around with starry eyes looking at Mesa City thinking it was beautiful and ranting on about how… beautiful she thought it… well… was. (Yeah… The inner Allie can really scare some people… even me)

"Isn't it just wooooooonderful!" Allie fell on her back and sighed happily. "This is as close to a neon lit city as I'll ever get." She spun up and around but then looked to the ground and sniffled. "Boy I wish I could get closer…"

"Well you will be, Allie." Bentley walked over next to her and for the first time, didn't look like he feared nor hated her. He smiled and pointed to the city. "You'll be in it working undercover. I want you to pose as a rich, money-hungry, casino, bar loving psycho like the rest of these weirdoes are."

"Wow that sounds pretty fun! Don't worry; I can be serious on the job so I won't let you guys down. If the Contessa's security is what we need, then I'll be more than happy to help you get it." Allie spun around happy but then looked at herself. "I'm dressed as an average Paris teenager! How do I pass off as a twenty-one year old rich chick?"

_**About Twenty Minutes Later…**_

"Bentley, you're a genius!" Allie did another spin and turn as the edges of her long dress rose up off the ground a bit. She was dressed in a cinnamon red, sparkly dress with red, leotard sleeves that led to her wrists which had gold bracelets. She had about three or four gold necklaces with red rubies, and her high heal matching cinnamon red shoes. Her hair was tied up into two pigtails with a few locks of hair that spiraled down past her eyes that were hazel due to contacts. Her nails were also painted cinnamon red.

"Do I know your color or what?" Bentley laughed and clicked away at his computer, looking at a few fashion sites. "We should really get more disguises from this little underground fashion site! I've never seen so many exotic dressings in my life!"

"Don't lose it on me Bentley," Sly smiled and looked to Allie. "Cinnamon red is more your color. Don't hide behind black and dark purple… you'll never be seen." Sly jumped up and spire jumped, landing on a street light that was one in a line down the street which lead to an outskirt city on Mesa City.

"Yeah, I guess you're right on that one Sly!" Allie shouted up to him. Sly returned with a nod and the tip of his hat. He spire jumped from light to light until he got to a rooftop of one of the buildings in the outskirt city.

"Where's he off to Bentley?" Murray sat on the edge of the van next to Bentley who sat in the van with his feet hanging out of it. (You know, he's in the sliding doorway). Bentley clicked a few more keys, cleared his throat, and looked to Murray.

"He's gonna take some reconnaissance photos for me that I'll use to map out a plan for Allie to flow with. Murray, I think I'll need you a lot in these tough back allies with all these crooks to beat up. You're the brawn after all," replied Bentley as he looked up and twitched his glasses.

"So where am I off to all dressed up like this?" Allie modeled her dressings a few more times. Then she sat down next to Bentley and looked at the rough outline map of the outskirt city. She blinked a few times shocked to see it was so much bigger than she thought it was.

"Once Sly comes back with those photos and I take a look at them, we'll be able to pick a few spots for you to go in depth with snooping around. For now you should just head into the city and try to form a few 'friends' for now. Sound good?" Bentley was pulling up pictures of a few hot spots within the outskirt city.

"Alright then, I'll just go and roam around and mingle until you get the goods. Just contact me on the binocucom! I modified it so it's disguised as a compact! Girls know best!" Allie got up and walked off towards the outskirt city. She even flicked her hair and put her hands on her hips feeling pretty good for once in a long time.

"She's really something. I don't know when to hate her and when to give her a high-five!" Bentley rolled his eyes and laughed a bit. Then he typed away again at his computer. He was hacking into a few security cameras observing the type of crowd Allie would have to pose as part of.

Sly was shooting some pictures of his targets and saw Allie walk by. He smiled and put away his binocucom for the moment. "Allie," he called down, "I see you're heading out to the city. Keep an eye out for Rust Bucket. He's a brown and green lizard man who's a tough one. He always smokes. He seems to be in cahoots with the Contessa. See what you can get out of him."

"No problem Sly," Allie stopped and hopped up a few odds and ends until she was on the street lamp directly across from the one Sly was on. She smiled and folded her arms. "Is it just me or are you warming up to me just a bit to fast?"

"What? You got something against trust?" Sly sat on the street light with his feet hanging off it, his arms folded in his lap. Allie shook her head and smiled. She was glad Sly trusted her a lot. She could use that trust in a possible friendship. She slid down the street lamp and landed perfectly on the ground.

"I must say, those gymnastics lessons really perfected my skills. I'll put it to the test right here and now!" Allie began to run towards the outskirt city again and felt like she grew wings and wanted to fly to the city instead. She never felt so happy.

"Make us proud!" Sly called to her as she ran to the horizon and soon became out of site within the city. Sly resumed heading back towards the getaway van. "Make _me _proud…" He spoke to himself and finished his return trip. He landed right on top of the van and handed Bentley all the photos. "Go nuts, turtle boy." Sly laughed out loud.

"Will do, Sly!" Bentley went to work with those photos and ended up making a really good map of the town with every last detail. He didn't miss a thing! This would surely help Allie out. "I'm going to give Allie some time before I give her the first assignment."

Allie walked down the sidewalk with the hundreds of other fancy dressed and rich looking people. The majority of them were smoking. If they weren't smoking they were mingling with others. It was flirt or smoke in the outskirts of Mesa City. Allie went into a nearby bar and restaurant called The Black Stallion. She sat down at a table and pulled a menu in front of her face, peering from side to side now and then to observe the people.

"Hello Miss….?" A brown and green lizard man sat down at the chair across from where Allie was sitting. He did a flirty eyebrow raise and sat with his face in his hands.

"Miller…. Rebecca Miller is my name." Allie lied and smiled, adoring her cleverness and quick thinking though the name she picked was the name of a fellow classmate of her in gymnastics class. She figured out right away it was Rust Bucket but had to double check. "And your name is…?"

"My name is Jonathan Villa, Becky – Can I call you Becky?" The lizard man crossed his feet under the table and smirked. Allie looked down and seemed to be a bit disappointed. She was almost positive it was Rust Bucket. "But my friends call me by my street name, Rust Bucket."

"Ah, I rather call you Jonathan." Allie (or should I say Becky) extended her hand over the table to Rust Bucket who gladly shook it. "So you hear about the Contessa managing Mugshot's old turf? I find it kind of comical you know."

"Comical? I think she's a pretty serious woman. Then again everyone had their own opinions on everything. I personally wouldn't mind being an assistant of her!" Rust Bucket laughed and Allie joined in though her laugh was fake though good enough to fool Rust Bucket. Allie felt Rust Bucket take her hand and lean forwards.

"Uh, so!" Allie quickly knocked her napkin off the table and ripped her hand out of Rust Bucket's grip to pick it up. She held it in her hands on her lap, trying to avoid Rust Bucket's grip. "How klutzy of me to of dropped my napkin! But just between you and me, I'm working for the Contessa. You speak of wanting to be her assistant when I already am."

"You don't say! I'm one of her people too just so you know." Rust Bucket turned around and snapped his fingers. "Yo, Joe Bob and Melissa over here! I want you to meet a friend of mine!" And with that a gang of two headed towards Allie's table.

One of the people was a dark blue tiger with black stripes wearing a short cut, black dress and golden jewelry decorating her. She had a cigarette in between her pointer and middle finger on her right hand. She had her left hand on her hip the whole time.

Another person was a raccoon wearing a green jacket over a white, dressy t-shirt and dark green pants. He had a lot of rings and his left ear was pierced a few times. His hair had black roots but was white-blond and came over his eyes a bit. His eyes were green as well.

"These are my good friends in Contessa's work. This is Melissa." Rust Bucket pointed to Melissa who nodded and puffed some smoke from the cigarette out her nose. "And this is Joe Bob." Rust Bucket pointed to the raccoon that nodded his head and put his hand out to shake Allie's. "This is my good friend Becky Miller."

"Delighted to meet you Becky," said Joe Bob as he shook Allie's hand. He kissed her hand and winked to her. He put his hands in his pant's pockets and went back to his zoned out look. Allie felt like she was someone else but didn't forget the job she had to do.

"Well I guess I should be going. It's midnight soon and I have a casino game I'm supposed to be going to. I'm planning on winning a nice pot if you know what I mean!" Allie got up fast feeling uncomfortable by the flirty Rust Bucket and even flirtier Joe Bob. The sluttish Melissa wasn't a real nice person either. She began to walk quickly away but a hand grabbed hers.

"Not so fast Miss Miller. You're coming with us!" Rust Bucket grabbed Allie and put his hand over her mouth. She screamed but it was muffled by his hand. She kicked him in the stomach with made him let her go and she ran for the door but was stopped by Melissa who shoved her back into Joe Bob's arms. Joe Bob threw Allie to Rust Bucket who blindfolded Allie and put his hand over her mouth once more. Joe Bob tied Allie's feet together and Melissa tied Allie's hands together. No one else in The Black Stallion seemed to give a dang.

Allie screamed but nothing helped. She was taken out of The Black Stallion and put into the back of a limo where Joe Bob drove, Melissa sat next to Joe Bob, and Rust Bucket kept a close eye on Allie. Rust Bucket tried to hold Allie down because at the rate Allie was squirming, she could break the window open and try to get out. Allie bit Rust Bucket's hand who screamed in pain, and Allie broke the rope around her arms. She untied her legs and took off her blindfold.

"Oh no you don't!" Melissa reached her leg through the space in between the seats in the front and kicked Allie in the back. Allie growled and kicked back, almost hitting Melissa. Allie then opened the door to the limo and ran, kicking her shoes off as she ran. She could run faster without high heals.

"My binocucom!" After feeling around for her binocucom, she realized it fell out in the limo but didn't go back for it. She was too scared to turn back but when she did glace back she saw Rust Bucket chasing her. He cornered Allie into an alleyway which was a dead end and not very wide. Melissa and Joe Bob were close behind Rust Bucket as they prepared to hurt Allie badly.

"Prepare yourself for a hard fight Miss Miller!" Rust Bucket lunged forwards followed by Joe Bob and Melissa who yelled a sort of battle cry and Allie backed up against the wall finding no where else to go. She was so scared she let out a scream and threw up her hands. Her heart raced and sweat rolled down her face. Rust Bucket and his gang just about reached Allie when Rust Bucked pulled out a sharp dagger that had dried blood of others on it. Best bet it was the blood of the others he already must have killed with that same dagger. Allie was cornered without a place to go and left screaming with a dagger moving very fast and only inches away from her pinned body.


	7. Mesa City, Here We Come!

Attention: Muwahahaha! Maaaaaah! I love leaving all you guys in suspense but due to my itch to write, I always post the next chapter soon. Heh, okay so I got reviews from you guys thinking Sly or another new character that is making his/her debut is going to save Allie. I can tell you that one of those options is right! You must read to find out though. Anyway, on with my story which I happen to make up as I go along! HAHA!

DISCLAIMER – I don't own… Sly Cooper… or anything else… Sucker Punch has made… or own… so…. yeah, that's the…. stupid…. disclaimer. (MUST I SAY THIS ALL THE TIME!)

**Sly & the Gang In: Adopting Abandoned Allie – Chapter Seven**

Allie ducked and the dagger rammed into the back wall. Then she grabbed Rust Bucket and threw him into the back wall. Just then a figure all in shadow appeared at the top of the building on the right side of the alleyway. It jumped down and with the cane it griped in its hand and swung the cane towards Rust Bucket. Then it stood under a light as it swung at Melissa, revealing itself to be Sly Cooper.

"Back of the lady, okay?" Sly frowned and swung at Melissa again who dodged and back-flipped out of the way. She pulled out a walkie-talkie and muttered something into it. No sooner had she done that, a swarm of vultures and bats (that look very much like Contessa's guards) came into the alleyway.

Allie grabbed Sly's arm and ran out of the alleyway pulling him along. Then she ran down the sidewalk, shoving through the people, and jumped behind a building still pulling Sly with her. She let go of his arm and wrapped her own arms around herself. She slumped down with her eyes wide. She was petrified.

"I don't like the dark. The city is my enemy. I must fear everyone." Allie was shaking and looked to the ground. Her hair was a bit frizzed. It didn't take Sly long to come to the conclusion that she was dramatized. Allie mumbled things to herself that didn't make any sense and were probably in another language.

"Allie… are you going to be okay?" Sly sounded a bit scared (as in  okay, she lost it) and kneeled down next to her. He reached out his hand to help her up but she just screamed and backed away on her hands and knees. She curled up with her head in between her knees and she began to cry.

Sly pulled out his binocucom and spoke to Bentley. Bentley, still in the van all the way at where they started in the parking lot, got the message in his binocucom. Bentley looked shocked and worried. He hadn't thought anything this drastic and dramatizing would have happened. Sadly, it did. Murray looked shocked as well.

"She's really that freaked? She was the one telling me to relax before and she's the one freaked! It must have been horrible for that to of happened. Bring her back here if you can… if not, just stay put and let her unwind." Bentley set his binocucom down and sighed. "I really wish I could have known this might have happened! Then I could of helped her and stop this from occurring!"

"Don't take it out on yourself Bentley," comforted Murray. "You couldn't have known. None of us did. I'm sure Allie will be better soon anyway." He pointed to his head and said, "What you've got isn't all up here."

Allie stood up and walked over to a puddle of water that was underneath and next to a dripping water fountain built in the wall. She looked at her reflection and shook her head. "I have to compose myself." She turned to the water fountain and splashed some water onto herself and used the sleeve of her dress to dry her face. "I failed on the job… I'm despicable."

"Don't be so discouraged. It's not like you knew that would happen." Sly nudged her and climbed the pipe that lined the side of the building, eventually reaching the rooftop. Allie was still standing on the floor below. "Where are you gonna head to now?"

"I'm planning on doing a little more work in the town. I'll have to get over that little run in if I plan on coming with you guys on your missions!" Allie fixed her hair so it looked even better than before. "There, now that's the Allie I know." She smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Now move along and head to Bentley for your next assignment while I go do my job. Come on! Move it!"

"I'm going, I'm going." Sly hopped off out of distance feeling better knowing Allie was back to her semi-bossy, semi-trustworthy, semi-comical, semi-giggly self. Sly saw her as someone who grew up with two completely opposite views on life, making this confusing. But Allie did manage to get through life as a clean slated person – no criminal record in sight. But then all of a sudden Allie teams up for a revenge plan and BANG! – She's on the super thief team. Though she mentioned she was doing it to avenge her mother, there seemed to be a bit more Allie didn't want to spill.

Allie darted off to the sidewalk and walked down it along side a bunch of other people. She looked around at all of the signs that flashed neon colors and pulled unsuspecting and innocent people in, turning them into the tainted people that walk the streets with illegal intentions. A crook playing the part of an even bigger crook was something an actress could pull off… maybe. Allie had acted in school plays and always got the lead roll. She thought the time to put that smidge of acting talent to use was now more than ever.

A huge sign that read "King's Palace Casino and Resort" flashed neon green, neon orange, neon pink, and neon blue with white lights going off around it caught Allie's attention. Spinners and lights flashed around the huge doorway with people pouring in and out. Allie walked in and up to a Black Jack table. She pulled a full one hundred thousand dollars out of her pocket and set it on the table. The people around her looked at the money and gasped, nodded, and smirked.

"Come on," Allie began, "give me the chips so we can play the next round here!" And with that the dealer who was a male fox, pure orange and white (kind of like Carmelita but the dealer is MALE) and wearing a dealer tux (white three-quarter sleeved t-shirt with cuffed sleeves and a black vest over it buttoned up all the way except for the last two or three buttons the animal version for guys have no pants) slid Allie her chips after taking the money. Then he dealt the cards out to everyone.

"Well looks like you got some money where your mind is," spoke a scruffy, gray dog wearing a green and purple tux. He had a brown hat with a black ring around it and a white tag that stuck out of the black ring that read "PRESS" though he wasn't any form of press. "Let's see if you can beat this bet missus!" The scruffy dog threw chips onto the table that equaled a total value of eighty thousand dollars.

"Heh, I'm going all in!" Allie put all her chips (which add up to the original one hundred thousand dollars she had) on the table and leaned back, knowing she had already won by the looks on everyone else's faces. Did they think Allie was bluffing or was Allie being serious? The scruffy dog had already looked at his cards and if his bet wasn't a bluff, he must have had a pretty good hand.

The pink cat with long, flowing blond hair and blue eyes wearing a blue mid drift and denim mini skirt and tall black boots had folded, meaning she gave up. Her hand must have been pathetic… either that or she just got freaked by the intimidation on such a big pot (The pot is one hundred and eighty thousand dollars began you combined the bet of the dog with Allie's. The pot is what you win if you have the best hand).

The two rats at the table who dressed alike had both folded their hands as well. They both had shaggy fur and were smoking. They both wore white cuffed t-shirts with blue vest pullovers and black dress pants with blue dress shoes. They both gave a nod to Allie thinking she would win.

"Well scruffy, wanna back down now before we show our hands to see who wins?" Allie tapped her finger tips on the Black Jack table and smirked confidently. The scruffy dog shook his head and coughed. He flipped over his hand revealing an ace of hearts and a queen of hearts. "So you have 20, huh? I guess I'll need 21 to pull this off…" Allie sighed and looked away. The others at the table looked questionable.

"Just give up missus. No need showing your hand if it's nothing but a bunch of rubbish. What are the odds you got 21? They're about a million to one!" The scruffy dog smirked and barked happily. "This'll teach you that I, Giovanni Yoples, am one heck of a player."

"Well, you can play good Yoples…" Allie looked as if she were going to stand up and walk away from the table but then she stood up and flipped over her hand to reveal an ace of spades and a jack of spades. "BLACK! JACK! HAH!" Allie sat back down as the two rats, dealer, and pink cat applauded for her as well as some of the surrounding tables and even the crowd of spectators around the table.

Giovanni growled and walked off away from the table and out of the casino angry. Allie smiled and stood to bow and curtsey for some of the applause she was receiving so much of. She nodded her head and sat back down. "Good playing, lady!" said the pink cat.

"Thank you miss. Now, who else wants a piece of Rebecca?" Allie smiled and took the chips in the middle of the table, pulling them over to her. And spinning a few on the tips of her fingers. She looked super confident and was going to play a bit of games before she was to snoop around and such.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Sly walked to the van and sat down next to Bentley. "Now what, brains?" He flexed his fingers and twisted his cane in his hand. He glanced over to Bentley's computer as Bentley pointed to a few guards outside the gateway which lead to Mesa City. "Wait, before you speak, let me guess. You want me to go to this gate, take care of the guards, and sneak in so I can unlock it from the keypad on the inside after pick pocketing the code from that guard." Sly pointed to a random guard on the screen.

"Sly, you've been hanging around me too much," Bentley laughed. "That is exactly what I want you to do. Pick pocket that guard and then get over the gate, input the code on the keypad and the gate will open allowing Murray and me to get through as well after taking some back roads through the city. Allie can get through as well by walking right through it. We're all ready so as soon as Allie comes back with some information, we're off!"

"When is Allie gonna be back here?" asked Murray as he scratched his head. Bentley and Sly gave a shrug and eyebrow curl at the same time and the three of them laughed. "She's a good addition to this team. I can't fully trust her yet but sure, I guess I'd bet my life on her."

"Once she saw the outskirt city, I saw how happy she got. She just needed to know we're not all business and thieving isn't as gruesome as movies make it seem." Bentley typed at his computer trying to hack into a camera at the Contessa's little secret room in her fortress at Mesa City.

"She got the wrong impression of us I guess. She seems to have lightened up and talks to us a bit more…. polite now. She's turned around a lot with her view. That's pretty cool, you know?" Sly whipped his cane at thin air and went into the van to sit down on a seat and wait for Allie to show up.

_**Two and a Half Hours Later…**_

Allie came running down the stretch lined with street lamps and straight into the parking lot. She was very happy but Sly, Bentley, and Murray didn't know why. She did a front flip and landed in front of the van. "You so won't believe what happened!" Allie had about ten bags in each hand and a smile from cheek to cheek.

"Hm, I'm sure I will so you can just go ahead and tell me." Sly tried to hold in the laugh from his sarcastic remark but once he saw Allie laugh he didn't both to hide it. He laughed himself and so did Murray but Bentley was too into the laptop to even have a hint as to what was going on around him.

"I, Rebecca- I mean Allie, have won three hundred seventy five million dollars all legally in a casino. I'd like to give a special thanks to the Black Jack and Poker tables as well as the Roulette Wheel and the Craps table. I'M SO JUMPY NOW!" Allie fell to the ground laughing and smiling. "Man, do I looooove the outskirt city of Mesa! Wh00t!" She threw the bags in the back of the van.

"Heh, congratulations on that huge luck streak of yours… but who's Rebecca?" Sly scooted over on the seat and Allie sat down next to him. He was thinking thoughts like, "Oh man… don't tell me she's going to say she isn't even a Baxter! What if she's Rebecca Smith or something? Oh come on! No more lies!"

"Rebecca Miller was my code name in that crazy city. But if I overheard correctly on my way over here, we're going to be going to a gate?" Allie put her hand behind her head and smiled. "I'm assuming you'll be opening a gate which the rest of us will pass through which leads to Mesa City?"

"Precisely, Sly is gonna pick pocket a code and open a gate. Murray and me will be traveling a few back roads and getting through to the gate while you can pass through the city. I need you, Allie, to bug a few people you found suspicious when you head back into the city." Bentley cracked his knuckles and went back to typing.

"Okay sounds easy enough to me. I'm out," said Allie as she began to walk down the stretch again. Sly nodded and jumped up to the street light and headed off towards the city rooftops so he could do his part. Murray got in the driver's seat and revved the engine. Bentley got in the van, closed the sliding door, and buckled himself in.

Allie found her binocucom lying on the ground in a puddle on the edge of a building within the outskirt city once she got there. She wiped the water off it and pushed a button on the side making it change back into a baby blue binocular shaped object. She went into a fashion store and pulled an outfit off a hanger and went into a dressing room. She came out wearing a pair of dark blue stretch pants, a baby blue tank top, and a light gray sweatshirt over the tank top with baby blue and gray sneakers. She gave the clerk fifty dollars and left the store.

All the fancy dressed people passed by Allie as if they couldn't see her. She knew they'd only pay attention to ones dressed like them. She didn't want to be slowed down so she walked through crowds of people without hassle. She placed little bugging devices on Rust Bucket (who she passed without hassle), Giovanni (who she passed without hassle), Mel (who she met at a poker table and passed without hassle), and Esteban (who she met at a craps table and passed without hassle).

Sly had already pick pocketed and taken out the guards and climbed over the gate. He just finished punching in the code on the keypad when Allie walked up. The gate opened and Allie walked in. "Did you see Bentley or Murray on you way over here?" asked Sly.

"No but I'm sure they'll be here any-" Allie was cut off by a vehicle that zoomed by and an arm that came out of the window and grabbed her. The van slid to a stop a few yards away. Sly thought Allie was in trouble and his eyes widened.

"Allie!" Sly darted off to the vehicle and looked at it to see it was the getaway van and that Allie was laughing, the arm belonged to Murray who was laughing at the wheel, and Bentley laughed in the passenger's seat. "Oh ha ha ha!" Sly got in the van through the sunroof and the four drove off to Mesa City to face even more dangers… not just Contessa.


End file.
